After Hours
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Elissa Cousland by both luck and misfortune ends up sharing a tent with none other than her fellow Grey Warden, Alistair. This is the story about how a rumoured relationship became the talk of the camp in one single evening. -shameless smut-


**Shameless smut. That is all**

This was a disaster._ No_, darkspawn weren't attacking and none of her companions were in immediate danger but this was a crisis_. _Due to a foolhardy accident caused by none other than Alistair himself, Elissa's tent had been scorched so badly it was beyond repair. So now, as the situation were, she was squished in the less than spacious nook of Alistair's own tent. It was hard to tell how long it had been but if Elissa had to guess she'd would have said a long while; for she had been laying beside the seemingly undisturbed Grey Warden for nearing four hours.

Grunting angrily under her breath, Elissa tugged at her braid in impatience, flustered and tired she was grumpy and righteously so. She had been considering just sleeping outside, the fire would provide enough warmth for a single evening but she didn't want to seem rude. In truth she liked Alistair, with all his odd quirks he was definitely the most intriguing man she'd ever met. Alistair was funny, kind and faithful and she truly enjoyed his company; that said she was strictly uncomfortable with their present situation. Elissa had avoided telling Alistair that she _too _was virgin when they had their little conversation, and she felt a blundering fool for avoiding it also. Overall, although Alistair had admitted his feelings he harboured for her she had not been truthful and that thought was what was genuinely keeping her awake.

Suddenly, jostling the female Grey Warden out of her thoughts, the object of such inflictions tossed a blistering hot arm over her torso. Squeaking in surprise, Elissa's entire body went ridged as the limb atop her made itself comfortable.

Resting beside her, Alistair was deep in slumber and was blissfully unaware of the torment he was causing his companion. In his stupor all he was aware of was that the object beside him was _very _comfy and soft. So, in all his languor Alistair snuggled closer to this unknown source of heat, burying his nose in sweet smelling flesh.

Panicking now, Elissa's heart was in her throat. Much to her terror Alistair's nose was tucked in the crook of her neck, nestled just above her collarbone. Rib cage heaving, Elissa's mind was so ladled in distress she could not formulate a single logical thought. Squirming and trying to release herself from Alistair's tight grasp Elissa only managed to worsen her predicament. Instead of releasing herself from Alistair's arms she only succeed in pulling him closer, he was quite unwilling to release her.

"Alistair," Elissa whispered fiercely, trying to pry his fingers from their position on her hip. "Wake _up!_" When her final request didn't reach him, Elissa decided it was time to resort to more dire measures. Frowning fiercely, she mercilessly dug her fingers into his ribs, knowing he was endlessly ticklish there.

The reaction was immediate; Alistair shot upwards, breathy gasps escaping his mouth, eyes popping open. Relieved at his awakening, Elissa decided he still had not gotten what he deserved and continued tormenting his ribs. Writhing in tremors of heaving giggles, Alistair was squirming on his bedroll, eyes squeezed shut and chest leaping.

"E-Elissa!" He panted, trying in vain to smack away her assaulting fingertips, "S-stop y-you're killing me!" He wheezed, body jumping in response to the tickles.

Sitting back on her knees, Elissa stopped her charade on Alistair's nicely toned chest, a unstoppable smile breaking her face. "I should sure hope so," she retorted, "and don't act as if you didn't deserve that," she chided softly.

Trying to catch his breath, Alistair shot her a confused glance, not catching her meaning. "What do you mean?" He asked a little breathless still, "You just began attacking my ribcage, what did I do?"

Elissa crossed her arms over her chest, "you're telling me you don't know? You were . . ." She trailed off, a thick flush coating her cheeks.

Slightly confused by her embarrassed reaction, Alistair studied the woman beside him, "I was?" He questioned, honestly eager to know.

"It was nothing," Elissa lied, tongue stumbling and faltering, "I-I was just being silly."

Raising a brow, Alistair leaned towards his fellow Grey Warden, unaware of the effect he was having on her. "Come on, tell me," he pleaded, his hands resting on either sides of her waist, fingers kneading the thin blankets.

Biting back a nervous titter, Elissa cursed herself for playing the part of the blushing virgin. She honestly wanted to tell him, she didn't know why but the small piece of withheld information was eating away at her. "Alistair," she whispered, eyes falling to her hands, "I have to tell you something, I wasn't completely truthful with you."

Alistair's eyes widened slightly, in the short time he had known Elissa he knew she was not one to be unfaithful. In fact her timid honesty in comparison to the wit of her tongue in times of danger was one of his most ill advised infatuations with her. "Alright," Alistair murmured, "I'm listening."

Biting her lower lip, Elissa began twiddling her thumbs nervously, "well you see, remember that time when we were discussing things we have and haven't done?" She mumbled, unable to meet Alistair's eyes.

"I suppose," Alistair agreed, mind racing circles trying to recall such an event, "what are you trying to say, Elissa?"

"W-well, I just wanted to tell you I have _never _licked a lamppost in winter either." Elissa whispered, voice barely above audible.

"What did you say?" Alistair asked, he hadn't heard the confession the girl had just uttered. "You never what?"

"I've never licked a lamppost in winter!" Elissa shouted, eyes squeezing shut in horrible embarrassment, face splotching red.

Taken aback, Alistair's entire face morphed into first a mask of confusion then a jaw breaking grin. Previously, upon his sly admittance, he'd felt silly and childish next to his beautiful Grey Warden counterpart but now he felt so happy he couldn't stop smiling.

Across from him, Elissa sat bone stiff, fingers trembling in mortification and her face a similar shade to her red hair. She took Alistair's endless smiling as a sign of mockery, as if he was mercilessly teasing her for her virginity.

"S-stop it!" Elissa demanded, voice a wobbling mess. "If I knew you were going to tease me so I would've never told you."

Immediately Alistair stopped beaming, brows drawing forwards in seriousness. "Tease you? No, Elissa I just . . ." He told her urgently, his meaning completely skewered, "I was just _happy _is all. I didn't mean to look as if I was making fun of you." Alistair said softly, now embarrassed.

Elissa looked up sharply, inhaling through her nose, "happy? My childish statement made you happy?" She asked breathlessly, "how so?"

"Of course it made me happy!" Alistair exclaimed hurriedly, "when you didn't answer my question the first time I was well, a little belittled, like I was lacking in manly conquests." He mumbled, face a rich blush. "I felt ashamed of my virginity and a little sad too."

"Sad?" Elissa asked, green eyes widening in surprise, "why sad?"

Rubbing the heated splotch at the back of his neck, Alistair felt his entire gut seize and his heart leap. "Well, I was always told losing your virginity was kind of a sacred thing," he muttered sheepishly. "And that it should be with someone you love and care deeply for, so when I thought you might have already shared such an experience I suppose it _upset _me." By this time Alistair's entire face was red and sweat trickled down his temples in trepidation.

When Elissa didn't respond, Alistair continued mumbling whatever his mouth could spit out fast enough. "It sounds silly I _know _but I knew from the moment I met you something was special about you and if I could further discovery such secrets I'd be lucky. I just wanted my first time to be with_" He was cut off by Elissa's lips crashing against his, her hands instantly reaching for his hair.

Shocked, Alistair's eyes bugged as Elissa's warm lips smashed against him in feverish lust. Arms stiff and mind at a dead pass he just sat there shell shocked until Elissa pulled away for a breath.

She was smiling now, white teeth flashing in the dark, panting slightly. "Alistair," she whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If you don't kiss me back right now, Maker help you."

It was part joke but Alistair had no reason not to indulge her. "Yes ma'am," he agreed, gulping thickly. So, slowly as if testing the waters, his hands trailed up her back, cradling her neck as he brought her lips to his. Gently, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips, savouring this quiet moment. Then, pulling her closer to him, he increased the urgency of their salutation, kneading his fingers through her shoulder length hair. Blunt fingernails scraped against Elissa's scalp and she gasped into his mouth, eyes closing.

Picking up on her need, Alistair's hands slid under her thighs and easily scooped her off the tent floor into his lap, guiding her legs around his waist. This immediately added to the heat of the moment, her legs tightening around him as her hands danced down his spine.

Groaning in pleasure, Alistair's lips shifted from her lips to her neck, suckling the sensitive flesh, leaving a trail of heated wetness. Tongue darting out to swoop along the heaving crescents of her breasts, Alistair grinned at the reception he was receiving.

"Damn," Elissa gasped, clinging onto Alistair as if for dear life, "don't stop doing whatever you're doing."

Smirking, Alistair placed another kiss at the peak of her chest, the thin fabric of her underclothes itching his nose. "Gladly my lady," he chuckled deeply.

Then, as if he enjoyed seeing Elissa in such an undone state, he began paying even more attention to her clavicle, calloused fingers crawling up her shirt to massage her hips. Thoroughly pleased by the effect he was having on her, Alistair diverted his lips to splatter heady kisses across the collar of her shirt, teasing her horribly. Urgent hands dragged up her flesh, dancing beneath the fabric of her nightwear.

"Let's get rid of this shall we?" He mumbled, swiftly tearing the garment over her head and tossing it aside somewhere.

Once rid of the annoying article, Alistair took in her exposed chest with full admiration. Her breast wrapping remained but they were scantily clad and almost nonexistent, leaving two full orbs that Alistair could only marvel at their size.

Without really thinking, Alistair blurted out, "your armour sure hides these away well doesn't it? I mean it was obvious you had breasts but _these _were beyond my expectations."

Rapidly flustered, Elissa retracted her hand from Alistair's back to cover her chest. "A-Alistair!" She squeaked, "you're embarrassing me! Don't stare at them like that!"

Realizing his faulty, Alistair dragged his eyes away from the tempting sphere's, meeting Elissa in the eye. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on hers and kissed the tip of her nose, smiling cutely.

"I apologize for my crudeness, I forgot myself" he breathed, "it was rude and unthoughtful. I just wanted to verbally express my appreciation for you and your body." Hand reaching up to cup her cheek his thumb stroked across her rosy skin, "I love you, you know that right?"

Giggling, Elissa nodded, body relaxing. "Of course I do you fool and I love you equally; though Maker help _me_ for falling for such a idiot."

Laughing, Alistair couldn't dispute such truths and instead carefully took her chin in his fingers and brought her lips to his. This kiss was gentler, sweeter and slower, less desperation and more emotion. Slanting his lips across hers, Alistair began easily unwrapping her chest bindings whilst still participating in the kiss.

Once down to the final band Alistair languidly removed the cloth, dropping it in his lap. Elissa squeezed his bicep as if encouraging him to take the next step, her head falling to his shoulder.

Eager hands grasped her breasts in all their full glory, rolling them in circles as if to feel them by every angle. Excited by this new wonder of the woman anatomy, Alistair plucked the erect cherry pebbles that sat in the centre of this new found passion.

Elissa's reaction to this electric, she let out a moan so loudly she felt the need to smother it with her hand. Eyes squeezed shut, Elissa's entire body was reactive to Alistair's fingers, waiting for him to continue his investigation.

Thrilled and now confident, Alistair lowered his lips to an awaiting nipple, taking it in his mouth and swirling deliberately. The mewl Alistair received at his great initiative was enough to pressure him into carrying on, although he hardly needed motivation. Elissa's verbal excitement was enough for Alistair's self assurance to bloom; his stifling awkwardness shrinking with every passing second.

"A-Alistair!" Elissa managed, careening her neck to try to catch Alistair's eyes. "Where did you learn _that_?"

Cockily, Alistair leered up at her, confidence growing like never before. He never would have imagined such ministrations to be so personally awarding; he was beginning to wish he'd left the Chantry earlier and discovered these _natural _wonders. Then again, he couldn't imagine doing any of these things with anyone other than Elissa, it wouldn't be the same after all. Diverting his attention from her lush chest, Alistair once again found himself drawn to Elissa's lips, missing their sweet persistence. Slightly surprised at his re visitation of her mouth, Elissa responded vigorously, desperate to taste him on her tongue.

Humming against Elissa's lips, Alistair's now freed hands slipped down her backside to cup her generous backside, coaxing a groan from her lips. Gleefully exhilarated by the roundness of her bottom, Alistair felt his erection surge against his thin night smock. Anxious to rid both himself and Elissa of their troublesome articles of clothing, Alistair not so subtlety shimmied Elissa's shorts down her backside.

"A-Alistar!" She squealed, pressing her hands against Alistair's chest as if to ward off his advances. "Are you ready for this?"

It was then that the Grey Warden realized the seriousness of this situation and paused, fingers still resting on the small of her back. He _was _ready, if it was with Elissa Alistair knew everything would work out fine, he trusted her with his life. Pressing a chaste kiss against her worried brow, nuzzling her softly with his nose, Alistair nodded completely. "I'm ready if you are. I love you, and I like to well . . .?" He reverberated, too embarrassed to continue.

All doubts were pushed aside, Elissa knew that she wanted whatever this was to last; Alistair meant far too much to her. "Of course I know that; and I _am_ ready," she said clearly, tethering her fingers through Alistair's shortly cropped hair, "Also, I love you equally and possibly more you idiot." She teased affectionately, dragging her fingernails down his chest.

Shuddering inwardly at her sly gesture, Alistair kissed her more passionately then ever before. Within seconds his tongue was fighting against hers, sloping and heady the kiss was hungry and so intense that Elissa found herself panting for air. Robbed of sanity, she guided Alistair's hands to her hips, silently telling him that the removal of her bottoms was now accepted. Leaping at this opportunity almost greedily, Alistair took no pause to relinquish Elissa of her constricting shorts, rough hands caressing her pert backside. Dragging both her shorts and her plain underclothes past her knees where he could dispose of them on the floor, Alistair placed heated kisses down her spine.

Elissa's reaction to this was cosmic, breathy gasps and moans fell from her lips, her fingers digging into the sheets. Delighted, Alistair shifted her weight so he was now pressing her into the bedroll, grinding his hips against her furiously. The loss of space between them caused Alistair to grow hard and heated, veins pumping adrenaline instead of blood. Scraping his teeth across her collar bone and down to the valley of her breasts, Alistair inhaled the scent of her body and sweat, nibbling on her hip bone. Elissa wriggled beneath him powerlessly, shivers overtaking her as she begged for more. Deciding that Alistair needed his own clothes removed _now _rather that later, Elissa took the action and without so much of a warning pushed his waistband down his butt.

Shocked, Alistair stopped his previous actions and watched in complete bewilderment as his shorts were tugged down to his ankles. Immediately Elissa's face from playfully coy to open mouthed taken aback, eyes widening.

Pleased but also very embarrassed at her reaction, Alistair buried his nose in her neck, hoping she wouldn't see his bashful expression. "So does this seal the deal then?" He joked through his immense blush.

Giggling more girlishly then Alistair would've previously thought possible for the deadly woman, Elissa nodded shyly. "Yes, can I say the same for you?"

"Oh, I was sold on you a long time ago," Alistair mumbled into her hair, busy hands swirling playfully around her belly button.

Laughing breathlessly, Elissa's eyes shone in the dark of the tent, twinkling mischievously. Warm, lithe fingers tip toed down Alistair's cutely blond treasure trail, dipping a few scant inches away from his rock hard member. Elissa's eyes met Alistair's, his wide in befuddlement and her's coy as a cats. Then, fast as lighting, her fingers leaped the final footnote to their destination, grabbing hold of their target.

Alistair inhaled shakily, his entire body aflame, he hadn't expected this, in fact the closet he'd ever come to even believing this was a possibility was in his dreams. But this was real, he knew it was because in his dreams it hadn't felt this _good. _Strong and able hands ran the length of his penis and devilish digits fingered his slit, all the while holding eye contact. Erotic and completely personal, Elissa seemed to know exactly what do with her hands. Slowly and surely Elissa finally took Alistair into her mouth, her beautifully wet tongue working wonders Alistair didn't even know existed.

Finding it hard to control his body, Alistair swiftly grew weak in the knees, gasping for breath as Elissa's pink tongue slide down the length of his shaft. The sheer intimacy of their sizzling eye contact was enough to soak his member in thick precum, almost ashamed at how easily she had conquered him.

"Alistair," she whispered, her voice so unnaturally sensual Alistair felt his mind blur. "I think you're about to cum." She giggled breathlessly, fingers coaxing his balls eagerly.

Then, as if to prove her point, she sucked him so fiercely that Alistair's entire body responded in a seizure like motion as he loosed completely. Teetering backwards in the shock of such a sudden orgasm, Alistair' found himself on his butt, back pressed into the bedroll.

Elissa, the sly girl she was, straddled him as she licked a remaining fleck of his own seed off her forefinger, grinning devilishly. "I'd say you enjoyed that almost as much as I did."

Choking in both surprise and carnal desire for the fox of a woman atop him, Alistair was at loss for words. Regaining his strength, Alistair sat bolt up, taking Elissa's face in his hands roughly as he attacked her mouth furiously. This was payback of the sweetest, most pleasurable kind, his hands quick and ready as he rolled her over so her back was on the ground.

Gazing up at him, green eyes hazy and lascivious, red hair a tousled mess, Elissa brought Alistair's face to her breasts, and hummed dirty words in his ear.

Desperate now more than ever, Alistair guided his already urgent manhood to her own pubic bone, his tip brushing against her lips. Gasping at the contact, Elissa threw her head back and opened her legs for him, fingernails biting into his hips. Planting a final kiss on her sweaty forehead, Alistair plunged in, rolling his hips in tow.

Crying out in pleasure, Elissa clung to Alistair praising his beautifully timed hip rotations as he burrowed deeper. Thunderstruck by titillation, Alistair's yelled out Elissa's name countless times as he continued to jack hammer into her. Back arching of the floor, screaming for release Elissa felt the entire world swell as she hit her climax, entire body falling into a rubble of shivers and half frenzied gasps. Soon too, Alistair finished, so grateful for the sound woman beneath him; extracting himself, Alistair fell on top of Elissa careful not to place all his weight on her. Breathing heavily, Alistair placed several languid kisses in the nook of Elissa's neck before busying himself with her tangled red locks.

Sighing contentedly, Elissa turned her head so she could meet his eyes, noses brushing. "You were so loud I'm sure Oghren isn't going to let you live this down for an entire month," Elissa mocked lovingly, fingers memorizing the dips of Alistair's chest.

"Haha, me?" Alistair asked incredulously, "you called out my name so many times I thought you'd gone stark raving mad and that was the only word you knew."

To this Elissa had no reply so she just nibbled Alistair's neck, hoping he'd have to suffer some embarrassing conversation about his numerous hickeys. Chucking at her childish intentions, Alistair's tucked Elissa along his side and he buried his nose in her hair.

"Let's get some sleep," he suggested, voice soft and unguarded, "Morrigan will kill us both if we're in no shape for battle tomorrow."

"Battle?"Elissa scoffed, "I wouldn't even advise walking after this."

Rolling his eyes, Alistair cradled his head with his arms as he snuggled down for rest, "well tomorrow is going to be _interesting _for you, my love." Alistair jested cruelly, snickering.

"Oh put a foot in it you jerk," was all the Grey Warden said before submerging to sleep.

**So that's it. Hope you liked it. **

**Until next time**

**3 Suicidal**


End file.
